


Happy Birthday, Illya

by JantoJones



Series: Drabbles and Dribbles Two (The 2nd 100) [66]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 10:06:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16038248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones
Summary: Happy 85th Birthday Mr David McCallum





	Happy Birthday, Illya

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 85th Birthday Mr David McCallum

“Happy thirty-fifth birthday, Tovarisch,” Napoleon enthused, upon entering the office he shared with his partner.

With great ceremony, he placed a small cupcake in front of Illya, and lit the tiny candle he’d put in it.

“Only five years until you retire from the field.”

“If I make it that far,” the Russian replied, blowing out the candle.

“You’ll make it,” Solo told him, with conviction. “I would be very surprised if you weren’t still kicking fifty years from now.”

“I’ll be eighty-five,” Illya mused, running a hand through his blond locks. “I wonder if I’ll still have my hair.”


End file.
